


安慰

by Jinny0704



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinny0704/pseuds/Jinny0704
Summary: 太心疼今天道歉的大我，所以腦洞大開，讓傑西安慰一下大我短文，非常短
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Kudos: 14





	安慰

傑西結束一日的戲劇拍攝回到家，就看到一隻把自己用棉被包裹住的美麗小貓咪─京本大我，知道他在為昨晚的演出被批評一事心情低落，於是放下隨身的背包與回家路上買的食物，先到盥洗室清理一身的疲憊後，一個箭步上前張開雙臂隔著棉被抱住他的寶貝。  
「還在為了昨天的事難過？」  
京本在棉被裡發出悶聲：「…我真的很壞嗎？……搶了Jr.的演出時間、在今野演奏時搭他的肩膀、抓佐佐木的頭髮…但我沒有抓！我只有摸了一把……我是不是很壞…我道歉了，他們可以原諒我嗎？……」  
聽著細細碎碎道出疑問的京本，傑西感到非常心疼：「大我覺得自己做錯了嗎？」  
「我不知道…昨天之前我想的是用百分之一百的力量去完成這首歌，即使成員不在身邊，也要好好跟後輩們盡全力的演出…Juri也是，他還請大家要記得Jr.們的姓名…我努力了…嗚……」悶在棉被裡的聲音逐漸變為低啜的哭聲。  
「但是我好愛昨天表演時的大我，即使我們其他五人不在你身邊，你還是表現出演唱會的水準，甚至更好，整個人閃閃發亮，好像星星一樣！」傑西更用力抱緊懷中的京本大我，邊低聲道。  
「…什麼星星…才不是呢…我只是太喜歡音樂，想用音樂跟大家交流…如果可以讓大家都喜歡那就好了……」  
「我知道，但是假如有一百個看表演的觀眾，你不可能做到讓一百個人都喜歡吧？！」傑西開始一邊開導他的傻貓咪，一邊拉開層層的被團。  
仍然不知道棉被外傑西舉動的京本遲疑道：「…嗯…是沒錯…」  
「那麼如果其中有一個人喜歡你的表演，不就表示你成功了？你讓那個人覺得開心、喜歡，這才是我們身為表演者的天職不是嗎？」終於成功拉開棉被的傑西，將一雙大手覆在京本的小臉擠壓。  
被突然拉開棉被還被揉捏臉頰的京本表示：你這個舉動我無法理解，而且你怎麼可以這樣對待一個IDOL的臉？！！「做…做什麼？」  
傑西將兩人距離拉近，在嘴唇即將碰上前停下：「你就是你，你的表演就是最棒的，不管公司怎麼說、不管別人怎麼罵，你就是我最愛的那個你。」  
唇齒間的碰撞、彼此的撫摸為這個夜晚拉開序幕。  
京本在即將失去意識昏睡前想著，其實根本不需要太在意這些，只要真正愛的人懂了，那又何必難過呢？


End file.
